


Danganronpa: Stars Align

by Silver_ShadowYT



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Hope vs. Despair, Multi, Murder, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_ShadowYT/pseuds/Silver_ShadowYT
Summary: 16 students all wake up in Hope's Peak Academy with no memory of how they got there anywhere past entering the school.They meet a bear called Monokuma telling them that, in order to graduate and leave the school, they would have to kill one of their fellow classmates-and possible friends-without getting caught. If they do get caught? Death.How long can these sixteen students survive, even with horrible motives egging them on to kill?DANGANRONPA AND THE IDEA BELONG TO SPIKE CHUNSOFT. ALL CHARACTERS BUT MONOKUMA ARE MINE!!





	1. 1:1 A Bad Beginning

I sat up, blinking rapidly.

"What the...?" I muttered, confused. Hadn't I just been outside?

I shook my head and stood up. I counted fifteen other students around me, all looking just as confused as I felt.

"Uh... hello?" I jumped as I heard someone come up behind me. I turned around and saw a girl with red hair wearing a white shirt with a pink bow and a dark blue skirt standing politely behind me. The girl smiled.

"Hi...?" I greeted awkwardly, raising my hand stiffly in a weak imitation of a wave.

"I'm very sorry if I scared you," The girl apologized. "Is it possible to forget our rather awkward first interactions and start anew?" I noted that she spoke in a very almost formal fashion.

"I mean... I think any first interaction when we all look so confused would be awkward? Could just me me, I guess." I replied. She laughed a little.

"I suppose you're correct," She said. She held out a hand. "I am Sara Nightshade. What's your name?"

I took her hand slightly hesitantly. "Cora Evergreen. Nice to meet you."

"If you're here, what is your 'Ultimate,' as they call it?" Sara asked. "I am the Ultimate Princess."

"Ultimate Detective," I replied. "Nothing that big."

"It's just fine," She said. "Why don't we talk to some of the other students?"

I nodded. "Let's go."

We walked towards the back of the room where a girl with dark purple hair tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon and wearing a dark blue outfit stood. She didn't look necessarily nervous or anything of the sort, just resigned to what was happening. 

"Hello!" Sara greeted the girl, who looked up.

"Erm... hi, I guess." She replied awkwardly. 

"Sara Nightshade, Ultimate Princess." She said, extending a hand, which the other girl slowly took.

"Cora Evergreen. Ultimate Detective." I said, raising a hand in a small wave.

"Akira Chisaka." The girl replied, a slight look of pain on her face as she looked at me. I didn't know why, though.

"What's your Ultimate?" Sara asked kindly.

Akira shook her head.

"You don't remember?" I asked. She didn't reply, so I took it as a yes. "Do you want to come with us to talk to some others?"

Akira shook her head. "It's fine. I'd prefer not to get in your way."

"Uh... okay, I guess." I made a mental note to talk more to her later.

Next, Sara and I walked over to a boy with dark blue hair and green eyes.

"Oh, hi!" He seemed to cheer up immediately when he saw us. I'm Asahi Ito, Ultimate Baker! You two are?"

"Cora Evergreen, Ultimate Detective." I could already tell that this was the kind of person who gave energy to others just by being near them.

"Sara Nightshade, Ultimate Princess. It's an honor to meet you!" Sara said kindly. "Cora and I are talking to the others here. Would you like to join us?"

Asahi nodded. "Sure, why not?" He joined us as we walked over to a tall boy with brown hair, his back turned to us. He had a bow slung over his back, so I could already guess his talent.

"Hello!" Asahi was the first to greet him. "I'm Asahi Ito, Ultimate Baker! What's your name?"

He turned around, revealing bright blue eyes. "Oh. I wasn't expecting you to come up behind me like that. I am Kaito. Kaito Abe, Ultimate Archer. You two girls are?" He looked at Sara and I.

"I'm Cora Evergreen, Ultimate Detective."

"Sara Nightshade! Ultimate Princess!"

"It's very nice-"

He was cut off by a new voice.

"Heeeeellooooo? Is this thing on? Testing!" The voice was high-pitched, yet terrifying.

Kaito gave us a look that said, let's slowly turn to the stage and see what's making that noise. They all turned in sync.

"Thaaank you for turning to attention!!" The voice laughed. Then I realized.

That voice was coming from a walking, talking black and white teddy bear.

A voice on the other side of the room let out a shriek. "What the hell?!"

"Why, it is I, Monokuma! Puhuhuhu!!" It laughed again and sent chills down my spine. "Your headmaster for this amazing school life!"

"Hey!" Kaito yelled, gaining his ability to speak back. "What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't sign up to come to this damn school to listen to a psycho teddy bear that eats helium for breakfast!"

"Awwww, I'm hurt!" Monokuma complained. 

"Yeah, right!" I could see Kaito's hand inching towards his bow, and I knew he wanted to shoot this bear. I grabbed his arm.

"Listen for a minute," I whispered.

"Fine." He hissed.

"Glad your girlfriend calmed you down there!" Monokuma giggled. My face turned red.

"He is not my-" I protested furiously. Hell, I'd barely known him for five minutes!

"Aaaanyways!" Monokuma interrupted. "Your whole goal here is to graduate! And there's ooonly oooone way to do that!"

"A-and how's that?" I jumped slightly at the sound of Akira's voice.

"Why, of course," Monokuma replied gleefully, "To take part in the Killing School Life!!"

Screams and mutters erupted around me. Sara stood in shock, while Kaito had a look of unrestrained fury. Asahi stared at the stage blankly, clearly trying to process what he'd just heard.

"SHUT UP!" Monokuma yelled. Everyone silenced. "Thaank you! Now, if you please, open up your E-Handbook and read the rules!"

I patted down my jacket for a second before finding it. It was a small tablet. I glanced over and saw Sara, Asahi, and Kaito had theirs as well.

I flipped through until I found the rules.

RULES:

Rule 1 Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

Rule 2 "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

Rule 3 Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

Rule 4 With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

Rule 5 Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

Rule 6 Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

Rule 7 Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

I closed the tablet. These were horrible rules.

"Now," Monokuma continued, "Let the killing game commence!!"

"All right," Kaito hissed, storming up to the stage before I could grab him. "I don't know why you're fucking around with us, but I'm not dealing with it." He grabbed Monokuma in fury.

"Waaaaa! You just b-broke a ruuulee!" Monokuma cried. "Oh, mighty Spears of Gungnir, come to my aiiid!!"

A flash of sliver came at Kaito from different directions. I heard screams before I registered what had happened.

GET MUKURO'D BI-

Kaito had dropped Monokuma on the floor and was staring at the spears stabbed through him, shaking.

"W-what th-the... hell is... t-this...?" He gasped, blood slowly pooling around him. Almost in slow motion, he collapsed to the floor next to Monokuma.

"K-Kaito..." I whispered. "W-what is this...?!"

"Now, if you would all please proceed to your dorms for a bright and beauuuuutiful morning tomorrow!" Monokuma exclaimed. "I will clean up the body!"

None of us moved.

"I said SHOO!" Monokuma yelled, and we all slowly left the room to find our dorms.

He's not going to give us time to mourn Kaito's death, I thought, walking to my dorm.

When I got to my dorm, I flopped over on my bed, the moment of Kaito's murder replaying over and over again. I didn't know how I'd be able to go to sleep that night, but once I did, I fell into restless dreams of screaming and blood.


	2. 1:2 The First Motive

"Gooooood morning, stuuudents!!" I woke up to Monokuma's voice, and I remembered what Kaito had said about his voice the night before: Monokuma sounded like he ate helium for breakfast.

Kaito. Maybe he wasn't dead. Maybe it hadn't been real.

I sat up and went to the bathroom, ignoring anything else Monokuma said. When I looked in the mirror, I saw specks of blood on my clothing and face.

There was no doubting it now. Kaito had been killed.

I sighed and splashed water on my face in an attempt to get the blood off. After a moment it worked.

I looked around and saw a closet. I slowly opened it and saw changes of clothes. And for some reason a small bronze coin with Monokuma's face on it.

I picked the coin up, still trying to figure out why it had been there in the first place. Best not to think about it.

A few minutes later I was walking out of my room in a fresh pair of clothes, going to the dining hall.

When I got there, I saw most of the others there. A few turned to me, while still others put their head on the table. I had a feeling they slept just as well as I did.

"Cora!" Sara greeted. I picked her red hair out of the other students quickly and walked over to her.

"Hey," I said, cringing at how tired I sounded. "How are you?"

"Not as good as I could be. Especially not after..." she trailed off.

"Goood morning!" I jumped as Monokuma appeared behind me. "Who's ready for a beauuutiful day?"

"W-what do you want?" A girl I'd never seen stepped up to Monokuma.

"Oh? Why so suspicious?" Monokuma asked, tilting his head. "I just wanted to let you all know to come to the gym!!"

"And why would we do that?" The girl asked harshly. "You've already murdered someone. Why should we believe you aren't planning to murder us now?"

Monokuma sighed. "I'm not planning on killing any of you unless you break the rules! All I want is to see the despair on your faces as you get killed one by one by your classmates!" With that, he left for the gym.

"I'll head down if you'd like to come with me," Sara invited.

"Why not."

I noticed a couple of others come with us, including Akira. When she saw me looking at her, she glanced away.

I need to talk to her alone sometime.

Inside the gym, I saw Monokuma waiting for us, his red eye glowing maliciously.

"Good!!" He said excitedly. "A few of you are already here! Now we just need to wait for the others to join us!"

I looked at Sara. "I'll be back."

She nodded, and I walked towards Akira.

"Oh, hi." Akira said as she looked up at me. "Wonder why Monokuma wanted us. What happened to Kaito last night was quite horrid." I noticed she seemed to jump from one subject to another without really realizing it.

"Yeah," I said, trying to keep up. "And it is weird that Monokuma wanted us first thing in the morning."

Akira nodded. "I doubt something this strange is very common. After all, it's a talking robotic teddy bear. I do wonder how it works sometimes."

Oh, geez. This may be difficult to keep up with. "Yeah, demon teddy bears with a love for despair probably aren't seen everywhere. Either way, I wonder who was idiot enough to make Monokuma in the first place."

"Good question. Another good question, in my opinion, is where those spears came from. And how."

"Actually, really good question."

Akira looked surprised. "Really? I didn't think you would've seen it as that good."

I laughed. "Pffff. Please. I didn't even think of it with Kaito's death last night. And I'm supposed to be the detective here!"

"Who knows, maybe there's two."

My eyes widened and Akira smiled.

"Not really. But there's something else I found strange."

"Yeah?" I asked curiously.

"I never went to sleep last night, so about what I would guess to be three or four this morning, I came here to see if Kaito's body- or any trace of what happened- was left."

"Was there?" I asked.

"No. Not even a trace of blood." Akira shook her head, mystified. "I'm not sure how-"

"I see everyone is here!" Monokuma cried, cutting off Akira. I had the feeling he chose this moment to stop her from speaking.

"We'll continue this later," I whispered, and ran back over to Sara.

"Everyone please give it up for the killing game's first motive!!" Monokuma exclaimed.

"Motive?" One boy said incredulously.

"Oh, yes! Since it's clear none of you will kill on your own, I decided to add some motivation of my own!"

"We still won't murder our classmates for your damn amusement!" A boy with a sword and sideswept green hair yelled. "You already killed my friend! You expect me to-"

"Now, if everyone would take out their E-Handbooks, look at the map, and make their way to the computer room! Hurry uuup! I won't stay patient for long!" Monokuma disappeared.

I pulled the tablet out and looked at the map. "Come on, Sara. It's this way."

"Excuse me, but I don't need someone to guide me like I don't know what I'm doing!" She sounded offended.

"S-sorry!"

Sara took her handbook out and started walking away.

I sighed. Dang it. I walked over to Akira instead. "Want to walk with me? Safety in numbers, all that stuff."

Akira smiled vaguely. "Why not?" We started walking towards the door. I couldn't help but realize Akira seemed to slowly be getting more comfortable around me and talking to others. When we'd first met, she's seemed nervous and unsure, but now she spoke and walked with a degree of certainty, like she was understanding others and normal human communication better.

Geez, what am I, the Ultimate Over-Analyzer? I thought in mild irritation with myself. I had a bad habit of doing things like that sometimes.

Akira grabbed my shoulder and I looked up. I had been about to run into a wall. Another normal thing for me. I get absorbed in my train of thought and forget I was walking or something of the sort and end up walking into something or tripping.

"Thanks," I said to her, nodding.

Akira nodded back and let go. This time I kept my head up.

...

Akira and I stepped into the computer room.

It was nothing fancy, more or less a whitewashed room with computers separated by something akin to cubicles circled the edge of the room.

Weird. It looks like more people were supposed to be here.

"Please sit down at the computer with your name on it!" I was jolted out of the thought by Monokuma's order. I slowly started to walk to find the correct one.

Cora Eileen Evergreen. I cringed at the sight of my full name as I sat down. I pressed the power button, and almost immediately something started playing.

"Hey, Cora!" It was my mom. "Don't forget that I-"

She cut off as she let out a scream of pain and terror. I wanted to look away, to run thousands of miles away from what I was seeing, but I couldn't.

My mom slowly dropped to the ground, blood pooling around her as everything darkened. It seemed that it was all rotting away, leaving burning shells of buildings and flames everywhere.

Oh, the horror! A voice exclaimed. Is this all real? A happy family, city, ripped apart? Or is it just an illusion?

Only one way to find out, Cora Eileen Evergreen!

Kill one of your dear classmates, don't get caught, and graduate from Hope's Peak High School!

The video cut off, and I let out a strangled scream.

It couldn't be real.

It was a lie.

It had to be.

I ran out of the room, shoving past people until I was in the kitchen, far away from that room and video. Silent tears fell from my eyes.

"Not really sure if this'll help anything, but..." I looked up to see Asahi sitting down next to me, something in his hand. He held it out to me. It was a white frosted cupcake. "Made some this morning when I woke up early and was bored. Want it?"

I gingerly took it. "T-thanks."

Asahi smiles. "I'm guessing whatever was in that video was pretty bad, yeah? Same here. I was about ready to scream from what was in it. When I saw you run out, I followed because I was worried."

I had bitten into the cupcake and felt better already. "It was pretty terrible," I agreed. "I still can't believe someone is psycho enough to show those things."

Asahi nodded in agreement. "What are they, the Ultimate Despair or something?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Imagine announcing that at a party. 'Everyone please welcome Asahi Ito, Ultimate Despair!' That would kill the mood pretty fast." Somehow, being around Asahi made me feel better.

"Pfff. What even qualifies you for that?" He asked jokingly.

"Making Monokuma?"

"Perfect."

"Ha ha. We should get back to the others, or go back to our rooms, I guess."

Asahi nodded. "Let's go."

I ended up spending the rest of the day with Asahi. I think we understand each other better now.

I flopped over on my bed that night and fell asleep almost immediately, a smile on my face.

If only I had known what would await me the next morning.


End file.
